Espionage
by Warner Hedgehog
Summary: Two agents are sent to find out about Anna and Elsa. The title is up for change, if only I could think of something better. The bit with the sprouts is a lie: they're popular with no-one. At all. Anywhere. It should be noted that I'm trying to be very careful writing Oaken's dialogue. It's not easy to get him speaking in my head. The Criminologist in Rocky H was way easier.


And so it was that Jurgen and Dimitri set off from Weaselton to carry out their mission: their task was to spy on Arendelle. They were to determine if Anna had powers like her sister and to try to determine the extent of Elsa's abilities. Weaselton's elite had a deeply ingrained aversion to all things magical and a lust for all things material, so having an ice witch in charge of a neighbouring Queendom presented both a scary proposition and an unrivalled opportunity. If they could present evidence to the surrounding kingdoms that she was a dangerous snow demon and consequently was a threat to them all then they could invade, legitimately kill her and 'obtain' as much of Arendelle's resources as they could. So on the executive orders of Lord SniffenPonce, Jurgen and Dimitri were despatched on an espionage assignment. If however they were caught then Weaselton would deny all knowledge of their mission and proclaim them to be rogue agents, working for their own gain.

The plan was to skirt around to the north and try to appear to be simple prospectors from the Western Lands. They left Weaselton without much prospecting kit, but they knew there was a general store to the North of Arendelle where they could pick up whatever supplies they required to flesh out their look. They had been told by their superiors that they could acquire what they needed via fair means or foul, but then they hadn't been given much money with which to purchase things so doing things the nice way wasn't much of an option.

As they passed the North Mountain they reached the site of Elsa's infamous ice tower. The thought of being where a witch lived, even though she wasn't there now, was enough to make them both shiver with fear and thus spur them on with renewed vigour. They hurried on as much to get away from the accursed tower site as to carry on with their task.

Dimitri spoke as they descended through the forest, "Not long till we reach this 'Oaken's' shop. What do we know about him?"

"Not much Dimitri. According to SniffenPonce he's just a small guy who's far too nice." Jurgen replied.

"Best be careful then. Sniffy's always been a bit unreliable with the facts." Dimitri observed. This elicited a grunt and a nod from Jurgen.

Through the trees Dimitri noticed a distant light. "That's got to be the place." He pointed to where he saw it. Jurgen squinted in the indicated direction.

"I see the light. Let us proceed with caution." He agreed.

They slowed their pace a fraction and headed toward the light source.

The shop was a largish wooden shack with what looked like a couple of later additions and they were approaching the rear. At least they could assess things without too much trouble.

As they carefully rounded the shack they stopped to examine the place. They both noticed a small table covered in pickaxes, shovels, and other assorted tools. Above it was a sign that read 'End of line clearance sale! These items half price!'. Jurgen silently nodded at them and winked.

They both looked above the door at the shop sign: 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, Sauna and Gym.' Beneath it was a small sign that read 'Scrumba Classes every Thursday'. Either side of the door was a carved wooden troll. They both took a deep breath and both went for the door handle. Dimitri glowered at Jurgen, shouldered him aside and opened the door.

They stepped inside and a jolly voice asked "Hello weary travellers, how may I help you today?" Behind the counter sat a moustachioed, wide figure. "Can I interest you in our new line of candied sprout treats? They're very popular with the children. There is also the new gym and our wonderful sauna!"

Jurgen looked at a windowed door at the end of the shop. The window was steamed up. There was another rather new looking door in the corner with 'GYM' painted in wonky letters.

Before we carry on with this little tale, a brief delve into the histories of Jurgen and Dimitri is required. Before being conscripted to National Service, Dimitri was something of a fitness freak: he played all sorts of sports, but especially enjoyed weightlifting.

Jurgen came from a family of miners and spent a number of years with his father and brothers in the family silver mine. They both found they liked being in the military and chose to stay on and serve their country and it was Jurgen's background in mining and Dimitri's fitness that made them SniffenPonce's choice for this mission. It should also be noted that they are both single, unattached and thus somewhat expendable.

Back to the story:

Dimitri spoke first, "Hello good sir,we are simple prospectors, but alas misfortune struck and our equipment and some of our money was stolen by bandits."

"This is misfortune indeed. We have some items at a reduced price if it would help."

In a dusty corner was a sorry collection of moth-eaten sacks and a couple of wonky pickaxes with a poster saying 'SALE' above.

"What about the stuff on the table outside?" Asked Jurgen.

"I thought you might want something cheaper for the moment if you have limited funds." Oaken responded.

"Good point." Jurgen said.

Dimitri and Jurgen checked what funds they had, and made a few decisions. The wonky picks, and a couple of shovels were purchased. If they could do some prospecting and make a bit of money, then maybe they could get better kit. Jurgen insisted they get a wood axe as well. "Might help to build some shelter." was his explanation.

.


End file.
